The project develops several modes of preventive surveillance and research appropriate to NIEHS. The program assists the chemical process industries and Federal agencies with a regulatory mission in their attempts to minimize toxic events in general or limited populations. The information that is developed relates first to the compounds being considered and then, as greatly as possible, to related chemical or biological situations.